Speed Typing : A TurboTurbo Fast Snippet and Drabble collection
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: Simply a collection of Turbo/Turbo Fast drabbles and snippets. Take place in normal snail universe unless otherwise said before a drabble or snippet. Also I take prompts for this. Warning, crack pairings ahead.
1. Chapter 1

1. Shell- If there were downsides to having a snail boyfriend it was that his shell could get so cumbersome when trying to cuddle with him.

2. Lessons- Whether Whiplash wanted to admit it or not he had learned so many things from Breakneck. Without meaning to he would observe others and was able to pick out their quirks. Or their weaknesses. He reminded himself often that he was different from Breakneck, and he would only use this ability for good.

Or for getting that last tomaco.

3. Crack - Ace Gecko knew Breakneck was going to do the thing seconds before he did it. Before Ace could say a thing Breakneck's neck contorted, getting rigid in areas and making a cracking noise. How the cracking noise came about Ace didn't know as snails did not possess bones.

"Don't do that thing with your neck! It's freaky." Ace said.

Breakneck smirked at Ace, his uneven grin making the newt shiver. Suddenly Breakneck's neck was loose and normal looking, the smile looking just a little more friendly. Though Ace knew better.

"Aww, does it bother you? " Breakneck asked before cracking his neck a bit.

"You are a scary, scary snail." Ace commented.

"And yet you never stay away for more than a month at a time." Breakneck said.

Ace sighed deeply.

"I know. Up until I met you I thought I was smart."

4. Kiss - Turbo and Hardcase had found that they had gotten into a slightly odd habit. It had stemmed from the days they were hiding their relationship where their meetings sometimes had to be quick.

Either Turbo or Hardcase would be standing there, minding their own business, when there was a woosh of air from a quick moving creature and then a quick little kiss before the kisser sped off.

Hardcase knew it was coming. So when Turbo came in for a quick smooch this time around this time he grabbed hold of Turbo's face and carefully (taking care not to hurt Turbo with his mandibles) kissed him passionately.

5. "Oh, here comes Tito. You're going to love him." Turbo said, spotting Tito heading in his and Hardcase's direction

Hardcase looked unsure. He had never stuck around when it came to humans before. Humans were in possession of large,crushing feet or rolled up magazines. But the fact Turbo trusted him kept him still.

"Hey little amigo!" Tito said, carrying a tiny tray of small items, some of which could be considered junk but the snails would use to add to their city. "Got some more of those toothpicks you guys seem to be using alot. I- oh, who's this?"

It took everything in Hardcase to not run off. Human attention never ended well for him before. But he relaxed when Tito smiled.

"This a new amigo of yours?" Tito asked.

"Can he understand us?" Hardcase asked Turbo.

"Not really in the sense of language, no. But he'll get the basic message if you give him enough to work with." Turbo said before leaning against Hardcase.

It took Turbo giving Hardcase a small kiss to realise what Turbo was saying.

"Ohhh, your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend!?" Hardcase cried.

"I said the basic message. Not the exact message. Just roll with it" Turbo said.

Hardcase grumbled slightly to himself.

"Things didn't work out with your old girlfriend? Well, these things happen. In any case, as long you're happy I'm happy. Nice to meet you too." Tito said, looking down at Hardcase.

Hardcase could only wonder if this was Turbo's version of meeting the parents.


	2. Vampire

"Skid, you are not turning into a vampire. Now stop sticking to the ceiling when you sleep. It's creeping us all out." Turbo said.

"The undead do what they feel like." Skidmark replied, not moving from his spot on the club house ceiling.

"All this from being attacked by a bat, huh?" Smoove commented.

"It was a vampire bat! One of the minions of the night, such as I am now." Skidmark cried.

"It was a normal, everyday bat. Now get off the dang ceiling!" Whiplash shouted.

Skidmark hissed.

"Oh, you did not just hiss at me!" Whiplash yelled.

Skidmark hissed once more before drawing into his shell.

"That's it. Where's a pencil?"

Whiplash spent the next fifteen minutes locating a pencil and using it to knock Skidmark off the ceiling. Twenty more minutes were spent by everyone chasing Skidmark around the clubhouse, trying to get him out to the light to show him that he indeed was not a vampire.

When Skidmark was forced out into the light he twisted and hissed for about one more minute before understanding that he was not burning up.

"Huh… guess I'm not a vampire." Skidmark said.

"You think?" Burn snapped.

"Smoove wishes you had realized that before you bit the heck out of my neck, yo." Smoove said.

"Sorry. That was meant more of an eternal lover kiss deal. Didn't mean to make it hurt." Skidmark said.

"No big." Smoove replied.

"New rule. No more vampire movies for until I've decided this nonsense is out of everyone's heads. Yes Chet, even the sparkly ones." Whiplash said.

"Darn." Chet grumbled. "We were on the last movie too."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: First off I want to thank everyone who have faved or reviewed these drabbles. Glad they are being enjoyed.

Second, a reminder that I am open to prompts.

1. Movies- Burn loved her action films. She loved the explosions and fights. Chet however did not quite care for action films. The rules of safety were completely thrown out the window in such movies, and the loud explosion noises made him nervous.

Yet, he would watch every action film ever if he got to watch them with Burn for the rest of his life.

2. Jacket: (human au verse)

Hardcase's jacket was far too big for Turbo. The sleeves went over his hands so he had to grip the inside of the jacket to keep it from slipping off. Even so Turbo loved wearing the green, canvas jacket. And Hardcase found the look endearing. So much so that he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Turbo when he wore it.

3. Drink:

"Who's fool idea was it to let Turbo try an energy drink?" Whiplash asked.

White Shadow slowly raised an eye stalk, a guilty look on his face.

"I didn't think it be a bad thing. He said he felt a little tired today and I thought-" White Shadow tried to explain.

"I know what you thought. And as well meaning as it was you should and stopped to think what a snail that's already naturally moving around all the time would react to an energy drink." Whiplash said.

"But Chet said he use to drink them all the time." White Shadow said.

"Yeah. Before the incident that gave him his speed. So because this is your fault, you're going to help me to get him to calm down."

There was no complaint from White Shadow.

"Okay garden snail." Whiplash said as he slid over to Turbo. "Maybe some racing will get the drink out of your system."

Turbo was shaking in place, his eye stalks darting in different directions.

"That sounds great! Boy I could really go for a race. I could race all the way to Austria. Want to race to Austria?" Turbo rattled off at a speed where he could hardly be understood.

"How about we keep it to the track?" Whiplash replied.

"We can practice jumps." White Shadow offered helpfully.

Turbo grinned at the idea and revved up a couple of times.

"Sounds great! Oh, how about we make the jumps bigger? Make it a challenge." Turbo said.

"Sure!" White Shadow replied and they headed to the track.

Whiplash followed of course to keep a stalk on the two. Luckily after two hours of racing around the track and then attempting to make the worlds biggest sand dune the drinks energy wore out.

The passing out from the energy crash was another matter to deal with. As was the odd hangover as if he had been drunk, Turbo had the next morning.


End file.
